


Cream the Cat

by palavin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Catboy!Keith, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, keith has kitty ears and a tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palavin/pseuds/palavin
Summary: Shiro spends a lazy morning with his kitten. Keith just wants some milk. PWP featuring catboy!Keith.A thin trail of saliva connects their lips together when they finally pull back from the kiss to breathe. “I’ve got you, kitten," Shiro soothes, full of heat.“Fuck me,” Keith demands. His ears twitch, and Shiro recognizes that he’s forcing them to droop down. It doesn’t register what he’s doing until Keith gives a plaintive, sorrowfulmroowww.“Oh, fuck,” Shiro chokes out, his grip tightening around Keith.Keith is playing him like a fiddle, and Shiro knows that, but he’s absolutely helpless to do anything against it. Shiro is fully aware that Keith is pulling all his cards and tricks to get fucked into the mattress. Such a naughty, demanding kitten. Like Shiro evenneedsany convincing.





	Cream the Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springofviolets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/gifts).



The morning starts like any other.

Shiro wakes up to the blare of his alarm. Keith is half-sprawled on top of him, his long legs tangled with Shiro's. Those strong, lean arms tighten whenever Shiro so much as moves a muscle, keeping him effortlessly pinned to the bed.

Keith's face is pillowed on Shiro’s pecs, and the fabric of Shiro’s shirt is wet in a way that suggests Keith has been drooling on him for the last hour at  _least_.

Pale morning light shines through the curtains, and Keith grumpily turns his face into Shiro’s neck to shield his eyes. Hopelessly endeared, Shiro smiles and gives into the urge to nuzzle into Keith’s bedhead.

Through the messy strands of hair, Shiro finds his target. Or, targets. Two black kitty ears blend seamlessly with Keith’s hair, but the silky smooth texture gives them away.

Shiro carefully moves so that he can reach a hand up, and then he starts scritching the area behind those ears. Keith immediately trills in his sleep and starts purring. It’s so intense that Shiro can feel Keith’s chest shake against his.

Delighted, Shiro laughs. “Baby,” he says, paying extra attention to a certain spot that has Keith melting. He delicately worries the silky fur between his forefinger and thumb.

The purring stops, and then ramps up again twofold. Keith starts nuzzling into Shiro’s neck, sleepily pressing tiny kitten licks over his pulse.

Shiro huffs. Keith must think he’s so clever, hiding his territorial behavior behind simple morning affection, but Shiro isn’t convinced — he knows exactly what his little kitty is doing.

Keith is marking Shiro as his, pressing his own scent right where nobody would be able to miss it.

Keith’s nose twitches, finally satisfied, and he sighs happily after inhaling his and Shiro’s combined scent. He goes boneless in Shiro's arms. If the lazy way he purrs is any indication, then he's probably still half-asleep.

Now that Keith is putty in his arms, Shiro takes this as his chance to slip away with an ease that comes only with practice.

Keith immediately grumbles and blindly reaches for him. The purring turns into a little rumbling growl.

“Where’re you goin’?” Keith mumbles, sleepy and grumpy.

“I have to get ready for work, baby,” Shiro says, wishing he didn’t. He wants nothing more than to jump back into Keith’s strong arms and fall asleep to his rhythmic purring.

“No, you don’t,” Keith huffs, reaching for him again. One pale purple eye peeks open, annoyed, but at least the growling has stopped.

Shiro lips quirk. “Keith,” he tries, amused.

“Five more minutes,” Keith says, and then those purple eyes are staring at him imploringly. Keith’s black ears  _droop_ , and his full lips turn down into a pout.

Shiro is so, so weak. He never stands a chance when Keith gives him  _that_  look.

Shiro lowers himself back onto the bed, leaning back against the headboard. Keith crows and curls around him in an instant, resting his head right over Shiro’s crotch, his mouth dangerously close to the print of Shiro’s dick in his sweatpants.

And Shiro’s familiar with this ploy too, so he gives Keith a stern look and repositions them so that Keith’s head is on his thigh instead.

Keith looks displeased, but he doesn’t comment.

“Keep petting my ears,” he demands, and Shiro obeys without thinking.

The purring starts again, softer and sleepier this time, and Shiro knows this is dangerous territory. Keith’s fuzzy ears are so warm and soft, twitching whenever Shiro brushes a good spot.

It’s so tempting to just rest his head back down against the pillow and fall asleep. Shiro is sure that’s all part of Keith’s plan. And as the minutes wear on, that plan seems more and more appealing.

He could fuck Keith into the mattress, and after they could lie in bed all morning. Keith would be insatiable as always. He’d suck Shiro off, swallow all of his cum, and then he’d demand that Shiro pound him and fill him up with more.

Shiro swallows. He desperately tries to dispel those thoughts, but it’s to no avail.

As if sensing Shiro’s dilemma, Keith peers one purple eye up at him, the other obscured by his bangs. His mouth is curved in a devilish smirk, one pointed little fang peeking out over his bottom lip.

Shiro wants to shove his cock into Keith’s mouth to wipe that smirk away.

Keith’s ears twitch in Shiro’s fingertips, as if pleased. A challenge glints in his eyes, impossible to ignore.

“Didn’t you have work?” Keith asks, bratty and smug.

It’s a losing battle. And if Shiro’s being honest with himself, it's definitely not the first battle he’s lost.

“You’re the  _worst_ ,” Shiro says, slumping. He closes his eyes, but the image of Keith is burned into his mind, and his cock is definitely starting to take interest now.

Of course, Keith immediately notices and purrs. Now that Shiro is properly seduced, he begins nosing at the half-chub in Shiro’s sweatpants. “I haven’t sucked your dick in ages,” he murmurs, eyes going half-lidded.

Despite everything, Shiro's cock twitches, and he gives a strangled laugh. “Baby, you sucked me off yesterday.”

Keith impresses him with a flat stare. “Yeah,” he agrees, ears flicking back. “Ages.”

Though Shiro can’t see with the blanket pulled up over Keith’s lower half, he can imagine that Keith’s fluffy tail is swaying playfully, body poised and ready to pounce the moment Shiro relents.

Of course — when presented with his playful morning kitten — Shiro does.

“Just — Just a blowjob, kitten,” Shiro says, and Keith doesn’t wait a moment before he crows and resettles so that he’s pinning Shiro’s legs to the bed. Shiro brushes back the hair from Keith’s face, enamored with the fierce glint in those mauve eyes.

Keith nuzzles into his palm, licking a warm and wet stripe before gently biting into the meat of Shiro’s thumb, those little pointed fangs just barely breaking skin.

“Keith,” Shiro says sternly, because he knows this ploy too. Keith isn’t allowed to mark him up where anybody can see, but that doesn’t stop his little spitfire from trying anyways.

Properly chastised, Keith soothingly licks the imprint his teeth left before resuming the nuzzling motions to Shiro’s tented cock.

“You’re already so hard,” Keith murmurs, voice a little distorted by his own soft purring. A pleased smile settles on those full lips, and Keith looks up, coy. “Ready to give me some milk,  _master?_ ”

True enough, Shiro is almost embarrassingly hard. His sweatpants do nothing to hide the shape of his dick, which twitches weakly under Keith’s appreciative stare, coupled with the thought of his kitten swallowing his come.

Shiro swallows, and he can feel the precome already dripping down the tip of his dick. “Keith,” he warns, one hand gently tangled in Keith’s hair and curled around a perked ear, while the metal hand grips the bedsheets. “Don’t tease, or you won’t get anything at all.”

It’s an empty threat, but Keith looks distraught at the idea all the same. His ears flick back, and Shiro can imagine that Keith’s tail is all bushed up and bristled. He strokes a thumb across Keith’s cheek, right over the whisker marks, and his kitten melts into the contact.

“I love you,” Keith purrs, so honest and open with it that it almost makes Shiro flush. Keith’s half-lidded eyes are overflowing with trust and devotion, his little kitty ears drooping down while he gives Shiro a seriously dopey look. “More than anything, Shiro.”

“I know, baby,” Shiro manages, hopelessly endeared. He fondly tugs on one of Keith’s ears, causing him to yelp. “I love you too. Take my dick out.”

Keith nods. His hands move to unlace the tie on Shiro’s sweatpants, and he peels down the fabric as soon as he’s able. Shiro’s cock is impressively tenting his boxer-briefs, but Keith doesn’t tease anymore. He pulls the waistband down with Shiro’s sweatpants, revealing his hard cock to the chilly air of the room.

Shiro's dick is already curving up towards his belly, looking almost obscenely large when Keith wraps a hand around the base. A drop of precome leaks from the ruddy tip, and Shiro’s metal hand grips the bedsheets with enough force that the fabric gives an alarming tear.

Keith jerks him once, eyes full of heat. His fingers can barely wrap around the girth of Shiro’s dick, but the smooth skin of Keith’s palm drags against the sensitive flesh enough to make Shiro’s head fall back against the headboard.

He takes a shuddering breath. “Baby,” he pleads, jerking when Keith thumbs the head of his dick, rubbing the precome back into his slit. “Kitten,” he tries again.

“Mmmm,” Keith purrs, hardly acknowledging the way Shiro’s thighs quake from restraint. He presses one teasing lick along the vein on the underside of Shiro’s dick, licking a long stripe from root to tip. He pauses there, glancing up to catch Shiro’s gaze before he starts tonguing his slit. Keith’s moan reverberates around Shiro’s cock. “You taste so good,” he breathes against the heated flesh.

“Put me in your mouth,” Shiro commands, unable to take anymore. Heat thrums through his veins, and some dark part of him wants to grab Keith by his ears and force him down.

Keith obediently does. For a moment, it almost looks like it won’t fit. If Shiro didn’t know any better, he would assume it wouldn’t — that those lips wouldn’t be able to stretch around his cock as perfectly as they do, but he knows better.

Keith’s takes him in with practiced ease, a huge mouthful that brushes the back of his throat.

“That’s it,” Shiro murmurs, full of heat. He strokes Keith’s hair just the way he knows Keith likes. “Deeper, baby. Show me how good you are.”

Keith quivers once and sinks down, mindful of his sharp little fangs. His lips are stretched around Shiro’s girth, and that tight heat clenches snugly around his head. Keith drools all over him, making the slide easier, and soon there’s the visible bulge of his cock inside Keith’s throat.

Eventually, the slow glide stops, just as Keith’s nose meets the neatly groomed hair at the base of Shiro’s dick. For one moment, they stay like that. Keith milks his cock with his throat, swallowing and clenching, and Shiro’s cock drools precome as a reward.

It feels so good. His perfect kitten, letting Shiro abuse his throat like this just for some milk.

There’s a concentrated furrow to Keith’s eyebrows, his watering eyes flicking up to meet Shiro’s again. Keith is always so desperate to please. He'd stay like this forever if he could, just to pleasure Shiro.

Shiro doesn’t let him. He groans, bucking weakly once and sending his cock just that little bit deeper before he uses his grip on Keith’s hair to gently tug him up and off. Keith takes a gasping breath as soon as he’s able, but he doesn’t stop nosing and licking at Shiro’s now wet cock.

“Easy there, kitten,” Shiro murmurs, voice low and rough and just a bit choked as Keith starts jerking him. Just the memory of Keith’s warm throat wrapped around his cock has him almost unraveled. “You know I don’t like when you hurt yourself for it.”

Keith nods, distracted, and wraps around Shiro’s length again. His ears flick back in determination, and this time he only sinks halfway down before he comes back up. He repeats the motion once, twice, eyes sliding closed in bliss while Shiro’s dick fucks his mouth.

“God, your mouth is tight,” Shiro groans, metal hand digging into the bedsheets while his flesh hand pulls at Keith’s hair. “Fuck yourself on my cock, baby. Show me how much you want my come.”

Keith moans, and then the purring starts again. The vibrations feel amazing, almost like Keith’s throat is a wet, warm vibrator, milking his cock for all it’s worth.

Keith takes his length and girth with practiced ease, throat bulging around the huge shape of Shiro’s cock, and eventually Shiro can feel the heat build in his lower belly.

“Fuck,” he chokes out, now weakly thrusting up into that wet hole. Keith enthusiastically takes it. His lips look obscene, red and stretched around his girth. “Fuck, fuck, baby, I’m close. I’ll give you all the milk you want, just —  _fuck_  — just like that.”

Keith swallows him down to the root. He peers up at Shiro with watery eyes, a beautiful flush settled across his nose and cheeks while he stuffs himself full with Shiro’s cock, ears flicked back while he struggles to take it all.

Shiro has no hope holding on after that sight, coupled with the sensation of Keith’s throat clamped snugly around him. His orgasm thunders through him, and he comes and comes and comes straight down Keith’s throat, a huge load just for his wonderful, obedient kitten.

“ _Hahhhh_ , fuck, Keith — “ he gasps out, grip going tight in Keith's hair while he holds him down.

Keith swallows it all, eyes fluttering shut, those long lashes casting shadows on his pale skin. He eventually pulls off, desperately lapping at Shiro’s slit for any come that he missed.

Shiro groans weakly, falling back against the headboard once more. He tugs Keith’s mouth away from his cock when he starts getting sensitive, smiling faintly when he sees that grumpy look he gets for interrupting cleanup.

Keith’s lips shine with spit and Shiro’s come. “I wasn’t done,” he says, peevish, voice raspy and rough.

“Baby, you sucked me dry,” Shiro laughs, strangled and incredulous. He absent-mindedly strokes Keith’s ears, finally able to focus on something else other than the hot clench of Keith’s throat.

He has to get ready for work. If he’s lucky, he’ll only be a couple of minutes late to the firm, and he can skip lunch to —

Keith’s chest rumbles with a growl, but there’s something insecure in his gaze. “You’re — You’re not paying attention to me,” he spits out unhappily.

Shiro immediately gathers Keith in his arms and starts peppering kisses to his neck, licking over yesterday’s marks. He presses his own scent right where Keith likes.

“Oh, baby. You did so good for me. I’m yours, kitten. See?” Shiro tips his neck to the side, tugging down the collar of his shirt to reveal a red and angry bite from yesterday, courtesy of Keith. “All yours. You’re so good to me.”

Keith relaxes in his arms, moving to press little kitten licks over the bite. The spot is Keith’s favorite to mark, and Shiro’s pretty sure the skin there has begun to scar. Not that he particularly cares. True to his word, Shiro is Keith’s, just as much as Keith is Shiro’s.

“Mine,” Keith echoes, heated. Now properly placated, he nuzzles into Shiro’s neck and rests his cheek on his shoulder, purring. He licks his lips. “Mmm. You came so much.”

Shiro fights a blush. “You wanted milk, kitten. I always want to give you whatever you want.”

Keith’s lips quirk, ears flicking back. “What if I wanted you to fuck me into this bed?”

“Keith,” Shiro tries, the color draining from his face. “Baby, I’m already late.”

Keith starts grinding his cock into Shiro’s stomach, shivering happily. Precome leaks onto Shiro’s shirt, because Keith sleeps naked and his cock always makes such a mess. “So skip work. Fuck me all day.”

“I can’t — ”

“Shiro, I know for a fact that you’re capable — ”

“It’s not that,” Shiro interrupts, grip tightening around Keith’s hips. When did his hands settle on Keith’s hips? When did Keith situate himself in Shiro’s lap? Alarmed, Shiro tries to move away, but Keith refuses to budge. “Baby, please. I have paperwork to do today.”

Keith rolls his eyes, nipping at the column of Shiro’s neck. He motions for Shiro to take his shirt off, and Shiro humors him. The sweet kitten from earlier is completely gone, and sarcasm drips from his voice. “Oh, paperwork. I forgot that your PA and two secretaries are incapable of managing your deskwork for a day.”

“Keith —”

“You don’t have a court appearance today,” Keith says, and Shiro realizes that Keith’s been planning this, that Keith is forcing him to take a day off. Possibly, the firm is in on it too. “C’mon, Shiro. I — I miss you.”

And that’s approximately the moment Shiro’s heart breaks and practically shatters in two. Keith’s little kitty ears droop, eyebrows furrowed in consternation, a pouty frown on his still come-slick lips.

Shiro, just like before, never stood a fucking chance.

“Hey,” Shiro murmurs, curling close. He presses reverent kisses to the top of Keith’s head, right between his ears. Guilt makes his chest feel heavy. “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t know. We can spend all day together. You know you come first.”

“I know,” Keith says, sighing and going boneless in Shiro’s arms. His hard dick twitches against the muscles of Shiro’s abdomen, needy and neglected. “Take care of me?”

Shiro nods. “Of course, baby,” he breathes.

He repositions them both so that Keith is laying back against the pillows, the comforter thrown back. Keith’s legs are splayed shamelessly, cock leaking against his belly and creating a little puddle on his abdomen.

His tail, now revealed, is curled underneath him, but the curved tip flickers every now and then.

Keith preens under Shiro’s intense scrutiny, not even the slightest bit prudish. His legs spread just a bit wider.

“Thought you said you were going to take care of me,” Keith huffs, biting his bottom lip, revealing two pearly white fangs.

Shiro melts. His own cock gives a valiant twitch, interested. “Always,” he murmurs, moving to grip Keith’s cock.

He could write odes and love poems just about Keith’s dick alone. The perfect size, not too big and not too small, and so fucking pretty. Always so hard for him. And so, so sensitive, just like every other part of Keith.

Keith keens, jolting. “Fuck!” he manages. “Shiro — please.”

“Shhh,” Shiro whispers, pulling Keith in for an all-consuming kiss. He dives in without restraint, turning his head to the side so their noses don’t smush together. It allows him to press deeper, to curl his tongue in all the ways he knows Keith likes. A thin trail of saliva connects their lips together when they finally pull back from the kiss to breathe. “I’ve got you, kitten," Shiro soothes, full of heat.

“Fuck me,” Keith demands. His ears twitch, and Shiro recognizes that he’s forcing them to droop down. It doesn’t register what he’s doing until Keith gives a plaintive, sorrowful  _mroowww_.

“Oh, fuck,” Shiro chokes out, his grip tightening around Keith.

Keith is playing him like a fiddle, and Shiro  _knows_ that, but he’s absolutely helpless to do anything against it. Shiro is fully aware that Keith is pulling all his cards and tricks to get fucked into the mattress. Such a naughty, demanding kitten. Like Shiro even  _needs_ any convincing.

He can feel Keith’s smug stare on him as he fumbles with the bedside drawer for the lube, switching hands so that his metal hand is jerking Keith’s length. Keith jumps at the cool touch, but he recovers soon enough.

“I want to feel it for a week,” Keith growls out, and Shiro nearly drops the lube. Keith’s cock leaks precome through his metal fingers. “I want you to open me up so wide that I won’t be able to sit tomorrow.”

“Christ,” Shiro manages, his brain frying in real time.

Keith watches on, lifting his knees and lavishly spreading himself, presenting his little pink hole. “Remember when you used to worry about hurting me?” he asks, lips curved like a cat who got the cream. Shiro supposes that he is. “You used to think your dick was too big to fit. But I can take it. I can take it better than anyone else. Nobody could take you as deep as I can.”

The dirty talk is so, so unnecessary, especially considering Keith  _knows_  how much it winds Shiro up.

Shiro moves his metal hand to press against Keith’s mouth, stopping anymore filth from spilling out. A bead of sweat runs down his temple.

Keith’s little fangs nip at the metal, but Shiro can imagine the sharp pinpricks he’d feel anyway. There’s a defiant look in Keith’s eyes, tempting Shiro to put him in his place.

Instead, Shiro just smiles a little helplessly. “My spitfire kitten,” he murmurs, fond. He pulls his hand back, momentarily leaving Keith speechless. He applies a generous amount of lube to his hand, and spills even more over Keith’s hole, which twitches weakly in response.

Keith shivers when Shiro’s fingers finally brush over his ass as he rubs the lube in. Those black ears twitch, and Keith’s eyes flutter closed when Shiro grips his cock with a lube slick hand. “O-Oh, fuck, Shiro. Please. Inside.”

Shiro is tempted to tease his kitten just like Keith has done to him for the past half hour, but he kindly refrains. He gently thrusts in his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle. The hot clench of Keith’s hole tightens immediately around the intrusion.

Shiro kisses Keith’s thigh, then noses along his balls. “Relax for me, baby. Let me in.”

Keith gives a short nod, and he relaxes after a long moment. Shiro is able to press his finger in to the last knuckle. He uses this new vantage to press against Keith’s prostate with practiced ease. His lips quirk at the sound just that invokes from Keith.

“Shiro, Shiro — more,  _c’mon_  —”

Shiro presses teasing kisses up the length of Keith’s cock, reverent and sloppy. “You have to get used to it,” he breathes against Keith’s heated flesh, ignoring the high-pitched whine Keith gives him.

“You always — you always do this,” Keith huffs grumpily, even with a finger in his ass and Shiro’s tongue on his cock.

“Do what?” Shiro asks. He glances up, completely guileless.

“ _This_ ,” Keith enunciates, frustrated. He squirms down onto Shiro’s finger, pressing him deeper, and keens when Shiro brushes his prostate again. “You always take so long.”

Shiro’s eyebrows raise. “Baby, we aren’t in any rush,” he says, considering. Well, not anymore at least, now that Shiro is being forced to take a day off.

Keith knocks his knee into Shiro’s shoulder. “If you don’t stick your cock into my asshole and pound me into this bed right now,” he begins, dramatic, as he levels a flat glare at Shiro. “I will die.”

Startled, Shiro laughs, prompting Keith to laugh as well. Shiro’s heart swells at the sight. Keith’s laughter in the air, dark hair spilled against the pillow, those ears flicked back and twitching.

The pale morning light makes his mauve eyes dance — and his body is splayed and spread, begging and aching for Shiro’s touch.

It hits Shiro like a truck. He loves Keith. More than anything in the world.

Keith watches on smugly, as if he can sense Shiro’s thoughts.

Shiro swirls his finger in Keith’s hole, and sure enough, Keith is relaxed enough around his one finger that Shiro easily presses in his ring finger alongside it, stretching the hot clench of Keith’s hole further.

“Better?” Shiro asks, amused.

Keith’s head falls back to the pillow, sighing. “Two fingers is nothing compared to your dick.”

Shiro flushes. “Baby — ”

“Deeper,” Keith demands, and Shiro obeys on instinct.

He presses in both until the last knuckle. With all the lube, they slide in easily, and soon Shiro’s finger-fucking Keith in a mockery of what either of them really want. Historically, neither of them have ever cared about the wet squelching sounds of too-much lube, but the sounds are borderline obscene. Shiro finds it kind of hot.

Soon, he’s got three fingers pressed right up against Keith’s prostate. Keith keens and whines, legs trying to close on instinct. Shiro easily pries them apart so that he can continue abusing that little bundle of nerves, watching Keith’s cock drip onto his stomach in fascination.

“Are you going to come on just my fingers, baby?” Shiro murmurs, low and heated.

“N-No,” Keith chokes out, even as Shiro mercilessly attacks his prostate.

Shiro watches Keith’s tail bristle, those usually perky ears flicking back. He realizes Keith is barely warding off his orgasm.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asks, eyebrows raised. He stops finger-fucking Keith to milk his prostate with his fingers.

Keith gasps, one hand clutching the bedsheets, while the other grips Shiro’s metal forearm with enough force that it would bruise otherwise. “Shiro — Shiro, oh, fuck, please — not yet.”

“Not yet?” Shiro questions, momentarily ceasing the movement of his fingers.

Keith whines like Shiro’s torturing him. “Don’t — Don’t stop.”

Shiro raises his brows. “Which is it, baby? Do you want to come on my cock or my fingers?”

Keith turns his face to the side, shoving a hand over his mouth. He bites the meat of his thumb like he’s trying to quiet himself.

That won’t do. Shiro tugs Keith’s hand away, laughing, and their fingers interlock. “Baby. You have to tell me.”

A long moment passes. Keith’s hole clenches around Shiro’s fingers, desperate for any sort of stimulation, and his cock leaks a truly impressive puddle of precome onto his abdomen.

Eventually, Keith speaks. “Your — Your cock,” he manages, eyes teary and watery.

Shiro immediately croons and cups Keith’s jaw with a large palm, using his thumb to brush away those tears. If there’s anything Shiro loves, it’s making Keith cry from oversensitivity and pleasure. He loves watching those tears stream down Keith’s cheeks while he shakes and trembles, completely overwhelmed.

“You’ve been so good for me,” Shiro murmurs, as Keith nuzzles his palm. “I think you deserve a reward now, kitten.”

Keith nods desperately, sucking Shiro’s thumb into his mouth. The little fangs prick against the metal. “Please,” Keith mouths around Shiro’s thumb. “Need you.”

Shiro nods, pressing their foreheads together. He pulls his fingers from Keith’s body, moving to settle between those pale thighs. He lubes his cock up liberally, then carelessly tosses the bottle to the side.

The long, hard line of Shiro’s dick slides between Keith’s cheeks. Shiro pulls back so he can watch Keith’s hole flutter, trying to clench on nothing. He rubs his dick against Keith’s rim, and both of them moan simultaneously.

Shiro and Keith’s eyes meet just as the head of Shiro’s dick catches, and he slides into Keith in one smooth glide. He watches that little pink hole struggle to accommodate the sheer girth of Shiro’s dick, watches Keith tremble and quiver against the bedsheets.

Eventually, Shiro’s balls meet Keith’s cheeks, and he’s buried as deep as he can go. Keith’s ass milks him rhythmically, and they both gasp and cling to each other at the first tide of sensation.

“Baby,” Shiro manages, nosing along Keith’s cheek. “Tell me — ”

“It’s good,” Keith breathes, clenching down. Shiro lets out a broken groan. “So — full. C’mon,  _Takashi_. Give it to me.”

Keith knows what it does to Shiro when he says his name. Those full lips curve around the shape of the letters, and Shiro becomes hyperfixated. There’s no hope holding onto any control after that — not that Keith wants him to — and Shiro pulls out all the way, only to slam back in immediately.

Both of them gasp, but Shiro doesn’t relent. He grips both of Keith’s hips in his hands, pulling him down for his short and rough thrusts. Keith takes it all with ease, little whines and moans slipping from his lips as he begs for more.

“Harder, harder, please —” Keith pleads, nails scrabbling at Shiro’s back.

Shiro’s grip turns bruising. He puts all the more force into his movements, pounding Keith into the bed just like he likes. Keith’s hole offers no resistance, and Shiro’s cock dives in without restraint. Head to base, Keith takes all of him balls deep, and Shiro can feel sweat drip down his temple.

Keith’s hole clenches around him, his cock red and flushed against his belly. It drools when Shiro repositions his thrusts, almost lifting Keith entirely onto his lap. “Oh, fuck, fuck, Shiro,  _right there_  —”

Shiro pounds into Keith’s prostate mercilessly, his brutal pace not faltering for even a second. Heat starts to build deep in Shiro’s belly, but he’s determined to make his kitten come first just from his cock spreading him open.

“Come on, baby, come for me,” Shiro rumbles, their hips smacking, the sound of his cock sliding into Keith’s wet hole obscene and loud in the otherwise quiet room.

Keith chokes, and tears stream down his face from pleasure. “I — I can’t,  _Takashi_  —”

“You can,” Shiro interrupts, authoritative.

“T-Touch me —”

“No,” Shiro answers, and Keith sobs, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and drawing blood with his tiny fangs. “Show me how good you are for me, kitten.”

“I — Oh, fuck, fuck,” Keith gasps, and Shiro pulls back to watch his cock spurt between their bodies, completely untouched.

A truly impressive amount of come shoots from Keith’s dick, twitching weakly and drooling even as his orgasm comes down. His ass milks Shiro’s cock, and Shiro groans and shakes with restraint, wanting nothing more than to pound into that loose, wet hole.

Keith’s ears droop, and he goes absolutely boneless in Shiro’s hold.

This is Shiro’s favorite part — when Keith just melts from pleasure, and his hole goes pliant and loose after an intense orgasm. It makes it easier to just thrust in and take his fill, to overwhelm Keith's oversensitive body.

After a minute of pounding into Keith, he starts to feel heat build up in his belly. Keith is watching him, bottom lip still pulled into his mouth, a seriously lovestruck look on his face while he watches Shiro unravel.

“Keith,” Shiro gasps, his thrusts going brutal. “Oh, fuck,  _Keith_  — ”

Keith reaches up to cup his jaw, splaying his legs wider. “Come for me, Takashi, give your kitten some milk.”

How did Shiro ever get so lucky?

Just like before, there’s no hope holding on after that. Shiro slams in as deep as he can go, and spurts a ginormous load straight into Keith’s ass, his cock twitching and coating Keith’s insides with his seed. Keith takes it all, even when his hole fills up and leaks Shiro’s impressive load around his cock.

“ _Hahhh_ ,” Shiro moans, then falls forward. He goes limp on top of Keith. Complete deadweight.

For his part, Keith tolerates this for about twenty seconds before he starts jabbing Shiro in his side. “Fuck, Shiro, you’re heavy.”

Shiro almost doesn’t hear him. His heartbeat still thunders in his ears. Keith rolls them so that he’s spooning Shiro, pressing little licks and nips right over the bitemark from yesterday.

Shiro blanks out for a couple long moments, and comes back to himself to find Keith has moved them again, straddling his lap and pinning him down while he cleans the come off of Shiro’s chest.

Keith loves to clean him up after sex. Shiro has always guessed that it must be a cat thing.

“Baby,” Shiro manages, when his brain finally decides to work again. It feels like Keith sucked his soul out through his dick. He reaches down and starts scritching the area behind Keith’s ears, lips quirking when Keith immediately starts purring loudly.

Keith slumps on top of him, tangling their legs together. Sticky come makes their skin stick together, which is a feat in and off itself. Keith only foregoes cleanup when Shiro has thoroughly fucked him to the point of exhaustion.

Shiro worries the fur at the end of Keith’s ears between his thumb and forefinger. Keith trills, sleepy.

“Was that okay?” Shiro asks, eyebrows drawing together. “Nothing hurts?”

Keith long eyelashes flutter. “S’good,” he murmurs, completely blissed out.

If there’s one thing that Keith loves more than sex, it’s definitely ear scritches  _after_ sex.

They both bask in the peaceful afterglow.

Suddenly, Shiro sits up, almost knocking Keith off of him. “Fuck — Keith, I didn’t call —”

“Calm down,” Keith snorts grumpily, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s torso and lapping at his nipple. “I called yesterday. Everyone knows you aren’t coming in.”

Shiro pauses, blinking. “You set me up.”

“To take a day off,” Keith huffs, rolling his eyes. His ears twitch in annoyance. “Don’t be so dramatic. Everyone practically begged me to take you off their hands for a day.”

Shiro slowly leans back, and Keith sighs happily and resettles on top of him.

“You’re a bad kitty,” Shiro says, heartfelt.

Keith wilts. His ears droop, tail tucking down. “I — I thought— ”

“But a good boyfriend,” Shiro finishes, beaming. Keith slumps in relief, and clings to him like a limpet. “How about a shower, baby? I’ll make us some breakfast after.”

Keith sighs happily, trilling. “Sounds amazing. Carry me?”

Shiro laughs and carries him into the shower. And if Keith fucks Shiro into the wall hard enough that he’s limping into his office the next day, then nobody comments.

**Author's Note:**

> okay. so, uhm. hello. this is a thing i wrote because the catboy channel on disco had me fucked up, and j's birthday is soon. i... am so weak.
> 
> also i totally have a little universe planned for this. originally it was going to be a getting together fic, and i would love to write that if anybody's interested. right now i just needed to write some catboy porn, ok???? 
> 
> not much to say other than i hope you liked it!!!!! pweease leave some comments and kudos if you did, it really does mean the world to me. <3
> 
> also here is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/seasoda_) so follow for more sheithnanigans!!


End file.
